Self Help
Self Help (titulado Autoayuda en Latinoamérica'Fuente:' Fox Play y en España'Fuente:' FoxTv España) es el quinto episodio de la quinta temporada de la serie The Walking Dead y el quincuagésimo sexto episodio producido en general. Fue escrito conjuntamente por Heather Bellson y Seth Hoffman, y dirigido por Ernest Dickerson. Se emitirá originalmente en los Estados Unidos el 09 de Noviembre de 2014, y en Latinoamérica y España el 10 de Noviembre de 2014. Durante su emisión original este episodio tuvo una audiencia (en millones) de 13.53 de espectadores.Fuente: TV by the Numbers Sinopsis Una nueva serie de problemas se le presenta al grupo durante una misión. ¿Serán capaces de enfrentarlo y sobrevivir a estos desafíos? o mejor aún ¿sobrevivir los unos a los otros?Traducido de la página oficial de la AMC Resumen , , , , y viajan rumbo a Washington, D.C. en el autobús de la iglesia. Tara se burla de la melena de Eugene, pero el hombre tiene la mente en otro lado pues aún seguía pensando en la valentía que tuvo el Padre Gabriel para decirles a todos su verdad. Eugene evade las preguntas de Glenn y Maggie respecto a como tiene planeado acabar con el apocalípsis zombie. Tras una repentina falla mecánica, el autobús se sale de control y va a dar contra un vehículo varado a mitad del camino, volcándose hacia un lado. empiezan a rodear el lugar del accidente. En un flashback, Abraham golpea furiosamente el rostro de un hombre con una lata de comida dentro de un supermercado. Para terminar el trabajo, le rompe el cuello de un pisotón. Más cadáveres ensangrentados revelan estar alrededor del sargento y dan a entender que él acabó con todos ellos. left|200px|Eugene recibiendo un cuchillo de parte de Tara para así poder ayudar en la pelea. Devuelta en el presente, Abraham y su grupo salen del autobús volcado y empiezan a pelear contra los caminantes. Tara cuida a Eugene dentro del bus y luego le da un cuchillo para poder ayudar en la pelea. Ella lo anima a ser valiente y entonces al científico no le queda de otra más que salir afuera. Eugene observa aterrado como los otros miembros del grupo pelean contra los muertos vivientes y finalmente apuñala a un caminante para salvar a Tara. right|200px|Abraham conversa con el grupo mientras el autobús sigue incendiándose en el fondo. Luego de que el grupo acabara con la amenaza, el autobús se incendia en llamas. Eugene sugiere regresar a la iglesia pues aún no estaban muy lejos, pero Abraham se rehúsa y establece que ya no irán para atrás. En otro flashback, Abraham grita el nombre de su esposa, Ellen y la encuentra escondida con sus dos hijos detrás de una caja registradora. En el presente, Abraham y el resto acampan en una librería durante la noche. Levantan una barricada y encienden una fogata para hervir agua que encontraron en el inodoro. Abraham se dirige a hablar, quien montaba guardia, y le agradece por haber decidido acompañarlos a Washington, D.C. Glenn insiste en que Abraham descanse. Más entrada la noche, Abraham y Rosita tienen sexo apasionadamente. Rosita descubre que Eugene los estaba espiando nuevamente, pero como están acostumbrados a eso no le prestan atención y siguen con lo suyo. Tara también descubre a Eugene siendo un fisgón y entonces a él no le queda de otra más que admitir lo que estaba haciendo. Eugene le confiesa a Tara que fue él quien saboteó el autobús porque tiene miedo de llegar a Washington y no poder curar el virus zombie. Tara piensa que hizo una gran estupidez pero le reasegura que son sus amigos a pesar de todo por lo que se ofrece a guardar el secreto. left|200px|La familia de Abraham completamente asustados del Sargento. De regreso en el flashback, Abraham le confirma a su familia que estarán seguros ahora, pero ellos se cubren y se rehúsan a acercársele. El mira hacia abajo y encuentra que tiene las manos llenas de sangre. A la mañana siguiente, Rosita le sugiere a Abraham tomarse otro día para descansar pero el sargento, impaciente por llegar a D.C., rechaza la idea así como también la propuesta de Maggie de buscar suministros por el pueblo. Maggie insiste en que necesitaban encontrar agua y entonces Abraham señala un camión de bomberos que estaba cruzando la calle y menciona que tiene como 500 galones dentro. right|200px|Eugene utilizando la manguera de agua para acabar con los caminantes. Abraham trata de hacer funcionar el camión, pero solo arranca por unos breves segundos. Mientras intenta reparar el desperfecto, varios salen de la estación de bomberos. El grupo pelea contra las criaturas mano a mano hasta que Eugene, desde el camión, dispara potentes chorros de agua contra los muertos restantes. En otro flashback, Abraham despierta en el supermercado y descubre que su familia se ha marchado. En una nota dejada por su esposa, ésta le dice que no trate de encontrarlos. left|200px|Abraham y los otros observando el desolador paisaje. Varados nuevamente a mitad del camino debido a que el camión de bomberos volvió a descomponerse, Abraham trata de repararlo mientras los demás distraen sus mentes conversando. Un fuerte y desagradable olor que proviene con la brisa les llama poderosamente la atención y al avanzar un poco para averiguar de qué se trataba, descubren que una gran horda de caminantes había invadido por completo un viejo matadero y estaban obstaculizando el camino. Glenn sugiere retroceder y rodear a la horda, pero Abraham insiste en pasar a través de ella pues está convencido de que podrán hacerlo. Rosita trata de hacerlo entrar en razón y se pone del lado de Glenn, pero Abraham se enfurece y les grita que ya está cansado de siempre tener que desviarse del camino. Abraham coge a Eugene del brazo con intenciones de seguir avanzando hacia el norte pero Glenn lo detiene y una pelea se suscita. Rosita, Maggie y Tara intervienen y el conflicto aumenta, y en medio del caos Eugene grita que no es un científico y que no sabe como detenerlo. right|200px|Eugene confesando toda la verdad. Mientras todos lo miran sorprendidos, Eugene confiesa que su plan original era engañar a las personas para que lo lleven hasta Washington, D.C. pues pensaba ese era el lugar que tenía más posibilidades de resistir a un apocalípsis como en el que vivían y explica que sus únicos talentos eran su gran inteligencia y su capacidad para mentir descaradamente. El admite que conforme más se acercaban a la capital, más empeño ponía para retrasar el viaje lo máximo posible pues tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder al llegar. Abraham golpea furiosa y brutalmente a Eugene, quien cae al suelo malherido y queda inconsciente. Rosita interviene para evitar que el Sargento lo mate mientras que Maggie corre a ayudar a Eugene y trata de hacerlo reaccionar. Abraham se aleja algunos pasos, se arrodilla en el suelo y comienza a llorar. left|200px|Eugene encontrándose por primera vez con Abraham y diciéndole respecto a su misión. En un último flashback, Abraham encuentra los cadáveres de su esposa e hijos, quienes fueron devorados por caminantes. Destrozado por el descubrimiento, el Sargento se coloca un arma en la boca dispuesto a suicidarse, pero justo antes de jalar el gatillo escucha a Eugene pidiendo ayuda a gritos y ve que estaba siendo perseguido por algunos caminantes. Abraham acaba con las criaturas lleno de ira y luego se dispone a marcharse, pero Eugene le suplica que se quede y le confiesa que tiene una misión muy importante que debe cumplir.}} Personajes 'Co-Protagonistas' * Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams*''' * Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa * Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler * Seth Gilliam como ''Gabriel Stokes*' Obs: (*') No aparece en este episodio. 'Participación especial *Andrea Moore como Ellen Ford 'No Acreditados' *Drake Ethan Light como A.J. Ford *''Próximamente'' como Becca Ford Eventos Importantes *Un flashback revela que Abraham mató con sus propias manos a unos bandidos que lastimaron a su familia. * y confirman que tienen una relación amorosa. *El autobús de la iglesia sufre un accidente y deja al grupo de Abraham sin medios para continuar hacia Washington, D.C. * inspira a para empezar a valerse por sí mismo. *Eugene espía a Abraham y Rosita mientras tienen sexo. *Eugene le revela a Tara que saboteó el autobús para evitar que continuaran viajando. *El grupo consigue brevemente un camión de bomberos y continúa el viaje hacia la capital. *El camión de bomberos se descompone nuevamente y deja a todos varados a mitad del camino. *Abraham entra en conflictos con sus compañeros al intentar obligarlos a avanzar por un tramo lleno de caminantes. * confiesa que no es un científico y que mintió sobre tener la cura para el apocalípsis zombie. *Abraham golpea brutalmente a Eugene hasta dejarlo inconsciente. *Rosita evita que el Sargento mate a Eugene. *Un flashback revela que Abraham conoció a Eugene segundos después de encontrar a toda su familia muerta. Título *El título de este episodio hace referencia a la escena en la que espía a y mientras tienen sexo en la sección de Autoayuda de la biblioteca. *También hace alusión a la incapacidad de para defenderse de los y sobrevivir por sí mismo. Debido a esto necesitó inventar la historia de Washington, D.C. para lograr que otros lo ayuden. *También puede referirse a la motivación que le brinda a para que empiece a ayudarse a sí mismo y sea valiente. Música Utilizada * '' May the Work I've Done Speak for Me'' de Bro. Bernette And Evangelist Charlene T. Williams (Es la canción que el grupo del autobús está escuchando al iniciar el episodio y antes del accidente.) Notas *Originalmente este episodio llevaba por título The Choice.Fuente: SpoilerTv *De los 15 personajes regulares con que cuenta la serie hasta este punto, solamente 6 aparecen en este episodio. **Este es el noveno episodio en el que el protagonista del programa, Rick Grimes, no aparece de ninguna manera. Los otros episodios fueron Walk With Me, Live Bait, Dead Weight, Inmates, Still, Alone, The Grove y Slabtown. Curiosidades *A diferencia de lo que ocurre en el cómic donde solo se hace una breve mención, este episodio muestra en pantalla lo que sucedió con la familia de . *Entre las personas que menciona murieron a causa de su mentira se encuentran: Stephanie, Warren, Pam, Rex, Roger, Josiah, Dirk, Josephine y . Todas estas personas (a excepción de Bob) formaban parte del convoy original de Abraham. **La primera vez que se menciona este convoy es en el episodio Claimed. *En el cómic, la esposa de Abraham tiene por nombre Beth. En la serie, su nombre es Ellen. *El libro que Eugene cogió de la librería y se encuentra leyendo casi a finales del episodio es The Shape of Things to Come del escritor H. G. Wells. *Cuando le pregunta a si la melena que traía era su fuente de poder, hace alusión al personaje bíblico Sansón. Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció Self Help? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo Citas : (a Rosita) Tal vez dejaré que me afeites por todas partes, suave como un delfín. }} : Pueden reírse todo lo que quieran. Al hombre más inteligente que he conocido le gustaba mi cabello. Mi antiguo jefe, T. Brooks Ellis, el director del Proyecto del Genoma Humano. Él dice que mi cabello hace que parezca como, y cito: "un hombre divertido", el cual soy. }} : Sé que es horrible y aterrador, pero es momento de ser valientes. No es voluntario. : : Lo es, cuando estás jodido de cualquier forma. : : Entonces vas por la opción donde puedes ayudar a alguien. }} : No nos detendremos. No regresaremos. Estamos en guerra, y retroceder significaría nuestra pérdida. }} : Tal vez podamos encontrar algunas bicis. Las bicicletas no se queman. }} : Mejor vete a descansar. Te toca vigilar más tarde. : : Sí. Pero primero necesito algún trasero. : : No necesitaba saber eso, pero todo bien. }} : Bienvenido a la raza humana, imbécil. }} : ¡No soy un científico! ¡No soy un científico! Mentí. No soy un científico. No sé cómo detenerlo. }} : También mentí acerca de que a T. Brooks Ellis le gustara mi cabello. No conozco a T. Brooks Ellis. Pero una vez leí uno de sus libros, y me pareció del tipo de persona que no parpadearía ante este estilo de cabello. }} Imágenes Promocionales TWD-505-abraham-cudlitz-935-1.jpg TWD-505-abraham-cudlitz-935.jpg TWD-505-eugene-mcdermitt-tara-masterson-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-505-glenn-yeun-935.jpg TWD-505-glenn-yeun-abraham-cudlitz-935.jpg TWD-505-eugene-mcdermitt-abraham-cudlitz.jpg TWD-505-abraham-cudlitz-935-2.jpg TWD-505-rosita-serratos.jpg TWD-505-walkers-936.jpg TWD-505-maggie-cohan-935.jpg TWD-505-abraham-cudlitz-walkers.jpg TWD-505-glenn-yeun-maggie-cohan-935-1.jpg TWD-505-walkers-935.jpg TWD-505-eugene-mcdermitt-935.jpg TWD-505-group.jpg TWD-505-abraham-cudlitz-936.jpg Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 5 Categoría:Episodios con flashbacks